ALIEN AND THE GODDESS OF WAR
by ULTIMATE POWER COUPLE
Summary: Power couple (superman and wonder woman) how they meet, their love forged, in a new vision, slightly taken from the new 52. And man of steel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

the orgin of kal-el

krypton  
The beauty of the planet is unmatched by any thing, in the light of the red sun, large building's, floating cities, with biggest meachanical machines, and robotic's are rotating around the floating cities,

IN FLOATING CITY.

"jor-el i can't do this, i can't, he is our child," lara said to jor el with a heavy mind.

"we don't have a chance, krypton is dying lara, if we don't do this, our child will never survive,if there is a single way i could never do this, this is the only way to save our child lara" jor el said and watched lara's reaction,

she is terrified like him, "what if they kill him jor el?, he became outcast jor el, what if the spaceship don't reach the earth, he will lost in the space"

"how? he will be god to them lara, i design the ship by taking from the vartox (krypton's ai), which is taken from braniac attack. I am 100% it will work lara,", jor el said to lara, lara with a heavy heart gave the baby kal el a kiss, placed the baby in the spaceship, jor el placed the metallic cube in the spaceship, which contain's the entire house of el's achievement and its history of krypton,

"sir, we are ready for the launch, if you give the order we can launch the ship?" kalex asked to jor el and waiting for permission lara watched her son playing with the red cloak, that around the child, she kissed the the child's forehead,

"we can't watch him walk, can't watch him take our mantle" lara said to jor el, he watched her placing kal on the ship bed,

"that's not matter lara, he will surrvive, that's the onlything matter, mainly he will forge his own destiny, a free will, not like us, a bounded souls to krypton" he turned to robot

" activate the ship" jor el said to kalex, the ship's engine roared and started to fly in the red sky, a portal activated, and the ship vanised in the portal, leaving nothing but a deep red space in their vision, they both stared the emty space with a heavy heart

2 HOUR'S LATER IN KRYPTON

The ground begin to shake, the krypton core began to shift, lara felt the earthquakes, its getting bigger, watch the floating cities falling to the ground, infront of her.

"jor el was right, this is the end, lara thought herself and she watched the sky, " kal el shine like the stars in the sky," the fire consumed her, the planet exploded and send a shock waves into the vast space.

Kansas, smallville

jonathan kent a simple farmer, and her wife martha kent they happily married for five years, one of thing the god's don't gave them is a child, for three years, they consult many doctor's and pray to the god's, martha go to every church, none of them answered, some times martha cry a lot about not having the child, jonathan became sad watching her cry, he always gave her comfort, one day in the night, they both sat on the bench put on the outside of the house, watching star's, talking about adopting a child. Suddenly an comet came from the sky destroyed the barn, they both go there and watched a strange object, it opened a child was in there, wrapped around by a red cloak, martha can't beleive her eye's she ran toward it,

"martha wait" jonathan shouted, jonathan also ran toward the ship, martha watched the child, the child was sleeping in the ship peacefully,

"martha are you alright"  
jonathan watched martha take the child from the rocket , he watched the child in her hand, and the child seems sleeping, and he watched martha's happiness in her face after a long time,

"martha we must call the police, inform that, we find a child, someone must be missing the child, jonathan said to the martha.

"Look around you jonathan. there is no one in here, he is just a child, don't you think it's weird the child in the metal box from sky, and it's look like a rocket , he has no one for now jonathan, he must come from space, start built the barn jon, no one wan't to see the rocket," with a authority tone. Jonathan see how happy she was, he hesitated what if someone find's it, is it possible that the child come from outer space, he thought its the best to do, what martha said,  
may be tomorow he will learn about the metal by scanning it, from his friend, he saw took the key from spaceship and a cube shaped metal in the ship's end, he take both of them and start to built the barn, he hopes no one know about this, and came to ask question's, he need to rebuilt the barn and hide the ship fast, he once again watched the child, the child is awake it has black hair and blue eyes, watching the eyes make him soft, may be some mind controlling power, he though himself, and smiled about it,

martha watch the child, he is so handsome, if there is a child beauty contest , he will suerly won, without any competition.

"we need a name for him jon," martha asked to her husband

"well, what about hentry, well if it's not hentry we can call him steve, jonathan said to martha.

"clark!" martha said.

"what,?" jonathan asked,

"clark, clark kent" martha repeated to his husband,

"well you made up your mind i can't change that, clark kent, well i like it, jonathan said to martha

"clark kent, our son jonathan, we have a son," martha happily annonced, jonathan watched her and thought well she is right, we have a son, if martha is happy, so was he, and the weird part is the child is comfortable with martha, a long time, he never saw her happy,

"my wife is back in the saddle again" jonathan happily songed, martha scold jonatha and laughed.

Next: diana's orgin

A\N

plz review and give idea's how to write plz, and don't be harsh i don't talk english well, but i love the power couple, they are perfect for each other in every way's, that's make me write about power couple.


	2. Diana origins

Chapter 2 : diana's orgin

Themyscira

They call it a paradise island, with big palaces, long forest, with magical creatures thousands of woman, and little woman child's running around happily, without the influnce's of the outside world,

the queen of amazon's (Hippolyta) live for three thousand year's, she was surronded by her sister's but she felt lonely, she has, she has everything but feel's like she has nothing. a dark in her heart, a empty hole that can't be filled by wines, song, dances, the sound of sister's, she simply stare at the star's,

Hippolyta mind go the past of amazon's , once they were warrior woman decend from olymbus, they fought for the god's will, untill the spartan's killed their queen, (her mother), and made cruse her sister, antiope by saving her she became old, her beauty become's ugly, she loved her sister more than anything.

Her trusted general's Phillipus, and Dessa are the second trustworthy person's, she trusted every single soul in the island including bana,

"old thought's lyta" Antiope asked to Hippolyta, she watched her sister (who is look like old woman), Hippolyta smiled at her sister.

"you alway's know, when i am having old thought's, don't tell you can know my mind somehow, are you doing black magic's to read my mind Antiope", Hippolyta asked.

"I don't need a dark magic to find out my sister's mind, when she stare at the empty space for hour's i can tell what you are thinking lyta, ( Hippolyta)" Antiope replied seriously, the look on Hippolyta face told that, she was mocking Antiope, slowly Hippolyta lip's started to wide and brust out a heavy laugh.

"your have less sense of humour Antiope, you should laugh ofen more" Hippolyta told to Antiope.

"this is not funny lyta, i know what troubles you, i said it before you need a child, to fill your hole in the heart like everyone," Antiope scold to Hippolyta.

"you know how i feel about the tradition's antiope, i am an warrior, i won't stand for the tradition's then ho do you think i will not participate one of that tradition's" Hippolyta said seriosly, anitope knows she can't change her sister's mind, so she try to change the advice,

"may be lyta you need to let go whatever troubling your mind, i know you had lot of stress lately, due to bana problem's and the senate...,"

"it's nothing Antiope" hippolyta replied. Antiope eye's softened toward's her sister.

"lyta, do you remember, when we are young i am the one full of stress, worry about man's, spartan's, gaint's, and titan's, do you remember how we make our stress go away, we go to the forest and hunt lyta , we hunt together, i want you to go to the hunt in the wild lyta, to release our stress" Antiope said to Hippolyta.

"what about the senate, throne, i can,t abound the queen, Hippolyta said to Antiope.

"i can manage it, and Phillipus, Dessa, can help me with bana problem, i can manage the senate by myself, you can go to the hunt lyta," Antiope announced to Hippolyta.

" my queen we can help with the bana problem, the riot stopped my queen, you can have fun hunting my queen," Phillipus said to Hippolyta.

MOUNT OLMYBUS,

The queen of god's watched the throne of olymbus it's empty, and she watch the magic pond to find where is zeus, but there is nothing shown in the pond, she kill the whore's that sleep with her husband and his bastard child's. She know she can't defy zeus, but she can kill those who touch her husband.

IN THE THEMYSCIRA FOREST.

Hippolyta came to the forest for hunt the animal's mostly dear, boar's some times lion's, harrpies, if there is luck may be cenator's, this is the only place she be herself, hunting makes her feel back to warrior mode, she tought about having a child with a man just like amazon's and bana by going to sea and have their sperm, and kill them, she is a warrior, she can't kill a man when he sleep, that was cowardness, she don't want to be a coward.

the king of the gods watched the queen of amazons, she wore the white armour, she match the beauty of hera.

Hippolyta watched a dear, she pick's a arrow and place it in the bow, aim to the dear, let the arrow go, but it didn't strike the dear, the arrow turn in to red roses, and the dear ran away.

"is't surprising to see queen amazon's strike a innocent dear" zeus said to Hippolyta, she watched a man, no a god, not any other god king of the god's himself in front of her, Hippolyta watched him, his both hand has long sword's, Hippolyta armed herself with a big axe, she striked zeus first, she noticied him, he is taller than her broad soulder, full of white beard, he only wore a cape other than nude himself, she found his sent intoxiating, they battled each other for a week. Hippolyta found herself ammused, she grap zeus and throw him away he fall 50 feets away, she put the axe blade close his neck, zeus put the one sword close to her neck,

she watched zeus and graped his lip's with her lip, he kissed her, Hippolyta never felt anything like this.

A WEEK LATER,

Zeus left before a hour ago, the past week was anything beyond anything to Hippolyta ever image, it was glorious, her and his monam's everywhere in the forest, she pick her armour and wrapped against her body, she started to walk toward's the capital.

IN THE PALACE,

"My Queen, you are back," a royal gaurd said to hippolyta, and suddenly brought her sword, and armour.

"tell words to antitope, i will meet her in the throne room" hippolyta said,

IN THE THRONEROOM,

" you are back lyta, how are you felling hippolyta are you feeling good," antitope asked to hippolyta.

"I am alright, its feel refreshing, is everything alright in the senate and is bana giving any trouble", hippolyta said to antitope, she watched her sisters reaction she is happy for a long time.

"everything is fine, nothing we can`t handle" antitope anounced, watching hippolyta, announced

four months later,

In the morning Hippolyta raise from her bed, she didn't feel good, she feel sick, she tought herself well epione i suddenly got sick, well may be later she must pay a visit to epione,

Healing isle

antitope hear the news about her sister heading towards healing isle, when she got there, she watch epione examining the hippolyta she looks terrified,

epione is studing books about medicine, she suddenly watch the queen entering through the enterance,

she asked her to examine her, if anything wrong with her, she heard the symptoms, every thing see heard was just like the symptoms of pregnant, it can't be the queen never participate in the traditions, if she did participate they must know, she didn't want herself to wrong inform about the queen condition, she examine the queen, by touching her stomach and her hand, she feel a life growing in her, she terrified she examine again and again.

the queen look the terrified look on epione, and watched her sister enter the room.

"epione what is it?, You look terrified, you know you can tell me anything, what is it?" hippolyta asked to epione.

"my queen it must be a mistake, i mean, i sense a child growing in you? Epione said to hippolyta. Antitope heard what epione said.

"Oh" that's all hippolyta said, antitope watched hippolyta.

"How is this possible, you never go to the sea's hippolyta" antitope asked to hippolyta, she watched antitope waiting for answer, she told everything to that happen's go the forest,

"my queen what have you done he hera knows she will destroy us" dessa said to hippolyta, antitope didn't want her sister same the fate of the women that sleep with zeus, she wanted to protect her sister from hera wrath.

"hippolyta you must go the athena temple at the west of the island, on one will know about this, if the child is a boy, we can trade it to heapatus, if it is a girl we can tell every one that she was mold from the clay," antitope anounced

"how do you planning on making queen of gods fool, we can`t make her fool by this antitope" phillipus asked to antitope.

"but we can ask hermes help" antitope said,

six months later.

Hermes, goddess of love, outside the temple, hearing hippolyta's grunts,

"my queen push little bit " epione said. Outside they heard a child cry,

"gods has blessed us hippolyta a girl has born to you," epione said, antitope watch the child.

"diana , my diana" hippolyta said, she feel the empty hole in her heart filled with joy.

NEXT: GROWING UP


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: GROWS UP PART ONE

Smallville.

In the midnight,

A five year old child running in the corn field by superhuman speed, watching the environment moving fast, he suddenly stopped, the dirt fly by his sudden break, watching the river infront of him, so many fishes and micro living begins are living in the river, he watched and noticed every thing in the pond. The child knows every single moment that of his pastlife,

"Clark i know you can hear me, where are you come here fast, you couldn't go out there alone in the midnight, i know it was boring here, but you can't go there Clark come here before i count five" Martha yelled hopping Clark could hear her, she was worried about Clark.

"Martha you know, nothing can hurt clark, the boy can lift a car, he is a smart kid stop worrying about clark and come to bed may be our kid don't need to sleep but we do, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow " jonathan said,

"I know nothing can hurt clark but i still worry about Clark, i dont want him out of my sight jon, he is just a child" martha said,

"he is not like normal child martha well he read our Smallville entire libary in 1 day and answer every damn question he can take care better than edward" jonathan said and watched Clark arrived,

"where did you go Clark?" Martha asked to Clark.

"I got bored of movies so i go to the river to watch fishes" Clark said,

" you go to the river to watch fishes in the midnight Clark what if someone saws you" Martha asked to Clark,

"mother i can sense the entire Smallville, there is only twenty people awake in the midnight mother and three of them in the ten miles, no one can see me unless i want to mother, so you don't have to worry about me mother," Clark said to Martha.

"that didn't explain why you out there, and you don't use your power to spy on other people" Martha asked, a little bit of angry in her voice.

"mother you treat me like a child ..." Clark said.

"you are a child clark..." Martha said. Jonathan watched his wife angry reaction,

"Martha go to sleep, may be its better clark and i had a talk, it will be like father son talk " jonathan said.

"Jonathan..." martha said.

"trust me i got this" Jonathan said. He watched Martha go to the house angrily. Jonathan turn back and watched clark, Clark is looking down, his face softened.

"Clark you know why Martha is angry at you..." jonathan said.

"yes i know, mother was worried that someone would find about my secret father, and i am aware of that, that's why i am going out in the night, i always feel outsider in the school, everywhere, but when in the night i dont feel alone i can be myself, watching the fishes playing and fighting makes me forgot about anything father" Clark said to jonathan,

"Clark when i was a child, i dont have my brother or any friend, i am alone in my home, when i first entered the class i watch many people at my age, then i started to talk to them makes friends, and i know you hate wearing the glasses, but its not for your safety Clark its for other's, and you didn't even mastered your heat vision yet, that's why you are wearing that glasses Clark, wearing glasses mean you are a nerd, that is your mind clark, you can talk to the people in the school, make friends Clark, you dont have to be alone anymore." jonathan said.

Clark has no friends has, he is a loser in the class, that's what they call him, he never mind that.

"father no one want to be a friend with me,"Clark said with a hint of sadness,

"Clark no one want to friend with you unless you tried to talk them no one will willingly come and talk to you unless you are a football team captain or cheerleader, that's the college rules, but this is not college this is just a school and Clark you will get more friend's, go and read the books and dont go out there Clark i dont want to see her angry again and i have a long day ahead i dont have an massive stamina like you do," Jonathan said to clark.

Clark watched her father going to bedroom, he started to move to the barn where he take rest,

In kent's bedroom,

"Jonathan is he go to the barn or he got angry and ran away" Martha asked to Jonathan

Jonathan watched her, he knows, she was worried about Clark,

"Clark go to the barn martha, and you are little hard on him" Jonathan said.

martha watched her husband and smiled,

"you are the one who gave him advices and let him go without punishments" Martha said

"you know Martha he is not normal child like lana, or other kids he act like grown man, some times he gave me advice, and how do you planning on giving him punishments, and he also got plenty of issues," jonathan said. Martha watched her husband climbing the bed.

"what issues Jonathan?," martha asked.

"he got plenty where can we start, well he thinks he is a nerd, if he wear the glasses, and he feels that no one is going to friend with him if he wear the glasses, well i talk to him about making real friends instead of fishes," Jonathan said,

"well he will get over it he is only five Jon, he got plenty of years to make friends" Martha said.

AFTER TEN YEARS,

"Clark are you listening to the class, or you listening to the outside " class teacher asked to Clark. Clark has listening to the outside if anything dangerously happening in the outside, well he is a new mysteries gaurdian angel acording to the local news channels, he has been listening to the class also. He knows everything. Its easy for him no matter what he asked he knows the answer. But some times he act like he dont know about the answer,

A/N Hai guys review


End file.
